scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo Meets Johnny Depp
Scooby-Doo Meets Johnny Depp! is the second episode of Scooby-Doo Meets the Stars! Premise The Hollywood Movie-Star Johnny Depp calls the gang in saying that his beautiful house is haunted. Script Johnny Depp is in his house with a filming crew. "I can't believe that this movie is being filmed in my house" says Johnny. "It's not that bad is it sir" asks the film director. "I just wish my boss, Paul would give me more respect" replies Johnny. "I wish you would give me more respect" whispers the director as he walks off. Suddenly, a Blue Ghost appears. "Aaargh!" Screams Johnny. Everyone runs off screaming. The next day outside of Johnny's house, Mystery Inc. rings the doorbell. "I can't believe Johnny Depp has called us in to solve this mystery" says Daphne. "Reah" agrees Scooby. "Like, I wonder if he has a kitchen" says Shaggy. "Rooby-Roo" cheers Scooby. Then Johnny opens the door. "Thanks for coming in kids" says Johnny. "It's our pleasure" replies Fred. "Like, I'm Shaggy and this is Scooby-Doo" says Shaggy. "I'm Daphne" says Daphne. "I'm the leader of the gang, Fred" says Fred. "And I'm Velma" says Velma. "It's nice to meet you, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Daphne, Fred and Velma" replies Johnny. Inside the house. "Jinkies, I wish I could live here" says Velma. "Like, do you have a kitchen?" Asks Shaggy. "Yes, why" says Johnny. "Could we use it?" Asks Shaggy. "Of course" says Johnny. "Let's leave them to eat, we'll look for clues" says Fred. In the kitchen. "Like, it's great in here" Shaggy says. "Reah" replies Scooby. Then the Blue Ghost appears and chases Shaggy and Scooby around the house. The screen moves to Fred, Daphne and Velma who can find nothing. "I hope Johnny's doing better than we are" says Daphne. The screen moves to Johnny who can find nothing. "Where has the ghost gone?" Asks Johnny to himself. Then the screen shows the Blue Ghost still chasing Shaggy and Scooby. They run into Johnny's dressing room and dress up as Hollywood movie-stars to trick the ghost. "Hi, I'm the movie star, the Shagster and this is my friend, Dooby Doo" says Shaggy. "Huh" says the ghost. "Now sit down, we'll teach you how to become a movie star" says Shaggy. When the ghost sits down Shaggy and Scooby run off. The ghost follows them. "Like, why do the ghosts always come after us? Says Shaggy. "I ron't row!" Replies Scooby. Then Fred jumps onto the ghost and stops it. "Like, phew" says Shaggy. "Now it's time to find out who you really are" says Fred as he unmasks the ghoul. "Sam, my film director" says Johnny. "But why?" "You treat me like dirt, I direct every movie for you and all I get is moan, moan, moan. I'm sick of it. You don't deserve to be famous. I should be the one who's famous. And I could have scared you away so I could have become famous if it weren't for you meddling kids" says Sam, the film director. Outside. "Thanks for helping guys" says Johnny "If there's anything I can do..." "Well" says Shaggy. In Johnny's kitchen Shaggy and Scooby are stuffing their faces. "Sorry Johnny, but they've got a big appetite" says Velma. "Don't worry about it" says Johnny. They laugh. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" Cheers Scooby. The End. Characters and Cast *''Scooby-Doo'' by Frank Welker *''Shaggy Rogers'' by Matthew Lillard *''Daphne Blake'' by Grey DeLisle *''Fred Jones'' by Frank Welker *''Velma Dinkley'' by Mindy Cohn *''Johnny Depp'' by Himself *''Sam'' by Dee Bradley Baker Villains *''The Blue Ghost'' by Dee Bradley Baker Notes/trivia *Johnny Depp is actually played by Johnny Depp and the team had to pay a lot of money for him to come in, but they now don't have enough money to make a DVD out of this episode. Category:DarthHill's Stuff Category:Scooby Doo Category:Crossovers